


Daisy

by baeksdoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Weddings, angst (sort of?), chanhun as brothers, chanyeol and baekhyun are older than sehun by like five years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Sehun learns to understand how it feels to love and to hurt when he meets his older brother's boyfriend, Baekhyun.





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> hello, just a short fic that came to mind when i was writing a chanbaek fic (that i will have posted up in the next few days so look out for that hehe)  
> don't be scared by the warnings^^ i promise you it's not that angsty, but more so sehun learning to grow.  
> enjoy!

When Sehun had met Baekhyun for the first time at the age of fifteen, he thought that maybe his heart had stopped working properly.

Chanyeol happily introduced Baekhyun as his boyfriend; a boy he met back at university and had fallen in love with. But all Sehun could think about was how pretty Baekhyun’s smile was, and how soothing his gentle voice sounded as he said, _“Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Sehun.”_

Those were the first words Baekhyun had ever spoken to him.

Sehun was speechless. Baekhyun was so… beautiful. He was short and cute, and had a sunny smile that seemed to radiate warmth. Sehun thought he could feel it, just how warm Baekhyun’s presence was by just standing there.

His heart felt weird. Like it was stopping, then starting, then stopping again. And there was this strange light fluttering in his tummy that made him feel giddy but also queasy at the same time. It was confusing.

He knew he should be polite and reply, but it felt like there was something lodged in his throat stopping him from doing so. No matter how hard he tried to speak, to use his voice, to _anything,_ not a single sound came out.

Embarrassed, he looked at his shoes and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“He’s a little shy with strangers,” Chanyeol said with a fond sigh. “But he’ll warm up to you in no time.”

And Baekhyun, with his pretty smile and his gentle voice, had replied, “It’s okay. He’s really cute.”

The tips of Sehun’s ears burn in red.

It was in that moment, Sehun firmly believed that Baekhyun was too good for his older brother.  
  
  


Sehun had given Baekhyun a daisy the following spring, only two months after meeting him. He saw it on the way back home from school, and it had reminded him of Baekhyun; all soft and pretty.

Baekhyun smiled sweetly when Sehun had given it to him; his cheeks flushed in red and his heart rate accelerating. He hadn’t said anything, of course, he still didn’t have it in him to talk to Baekhyun.

“Is this for me?” Baekhyun asked, gently taking the daisy out from Sehun’s outstretched hand. Sehun nodded and felt the breath catch in his throat at Baekhyun’s fond expression. His heart felt like it was about to explode with just how fast it was beating. “Thank you, Sehunnie. It’s lovely.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun placed the daisy behind his ear, laughing brightly. And he thought, that if the sun was bright, then Baekhyun’s laughter was a thousand times brighter.

His chest felt warm and his skin felt tingly, and it was in that moment, Sehun finally understood what that weird feeling meant.

  
  


Sehun was in his last year of high school when Chanyeol had proposed to Baekhyun. He remembers it now, how happy Baekhyun looked when he had shown Sehun’s family his glittering ring.

“We want to have in it the spring,” Baekhyun said to Sehun’s mother as she beamed at him from across the dinner table. Her eyes were sparkling, but Sehun’s weren’t. For some reason, he felt weird, like a strange burning had swallowed his heart whole.

“That sounds lovely. I’m so happy for you two.”

Sehun remained quiet, not even flinching when Chanyeol nudged his shoulder from beside him.

“Aren’t you going to congratulate us, you brat?” he said teasingly. Sehun looked up, his heart flipping when his eyes landed on Baekhyun’s. But unlike how his tummy would normally fill with fluttering butterflies, it now felt as if there was a rock weighing his heart down into it.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun smiled, and for a brief moment, Sehun forgot about the pain in his chest. He smiled shyly in return as Chanyeol fondly ruffled his hair.

“You can be my best man.”

Sehun only agreed when Baekhyun had joined in with his brother’s pleading.

  
  


A year later and the wedding day has arrived.

He watches from beside his brother’s side as Baekhyun walks down the aisle, dressed in a silk white suit and a flower crown veil. Sehun knows that underneath the veil, Baekhyun looks beautiful. He always does.

Soon wedding vowels are shared, tears are shed, and rings are exchanged. Sehun has to hold his breath when Baekhyun lifts his veil. His eyes are sparkling with unshed tears as they say their  _"I_ _do’s",_ and when they lean in to kiss, Sehun looks away.

The crowd cheers in joy when his brother and Baekhyun walk down the aisle together.

Baekhyun looks happy, and that’s all Sehun wants, even if it does hurt his heart a little to admit.

  
  


Later at the after party, Baekhyun finds him sitting alone outside in the garden. There’s a single daisy in between his fingers, and he fiddles with it, watches as the petals curl at his slightest touch.

“Hey, what are you doing here all alone? The party’s inside.”

Baekhyun takes a seat next to him and stretches his legs out. The sun is setting in the distance, painting the sky mixtures of oranges, and pinks. It’s beautiful.

“Just needed some fresh air,” he replies quietly.

“Yeah, it is kind of stuffy in there. I told Chanyeol to get a place with more air conditioning but he really liked this venue, so I couldn’t say no.”

Sehun doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know _what_ to reply so he just shrugs his shoulders and looks back down to his lap where the lone daisy rests; all soft and pretty.

“Did you pick that from the garden?” Baekhyun asks, reaching over to pick it up from Sehun’s lap. His fingers are pretty, and the new diamond ring adorning his ring finger glimmers in gold underneath the soft light of the setting sun.

He watches as Baekhyun places it behind his ear with a fond smile, like he’s reminiscing about something. Sehun doesn’t have to guess what it is to already know. He still thinks about it from time to time. “I remember a few years ago you gave one exactly like this to me.”

Baekhyun looks beautiful, even when his hair isn’t as immaculate as it was at the wedding, and even when his makeup is smudged from crying. The daisy matches the colour of his suit, and Sehun can’t help but feel his heart warm a little at the sight. Baekhyun looks perfect.

“Yeah, I guess I just thought you’d like it.”

He doesn’t elaborate and Baekhyun doesn’t push. He had always liked that about Baekhyun, he always understood that Sehun was never the type to talk much.

Baekhyun laughs quietly, all crinkly-eyed and soft-lipped. “Ah. Our Sehunnie, always so considerate.”

A comfortable silence falls over them and Sehun is just starting to feel a little more relaxed now with Baekhyun’s presence around, until he feels Baekhyun gently taking one of his hands into his own. His heart leaps into his throat. Baekhyun’s hands are soft and warm.

“You know…” he begins, using that soothing voice of his. Their fingers slot together and Baekhyun’s hand squeezes gently as he speaks. “I always knew you had a little bit of a crush on me when you were younger. You were always so shy, and the cute little gifts that you always gave me kind of gave it away. Chanyeol knew as well, but we didn’t want to embarrass you by asking.”

Sehun feels his face heating in embarrassment. If he is to be honest, he still likes Baekhyun to this day, he still likes him even though he’s married to his older brother. His heart clenches in his chest at the thought. Baekhyun will never be his. Baekhyun was never _meant_ to be his.

At Sehun’s continued silence, Baekhyun sighs.

But then, he leans in to plant a gentle kiss on Sehun’s cheek. Baekhyun smells like daisies and sunshine, and everything good in the world. Sehun’s heart beats rapidly inside of his chest.

“You’re cute, Sehunnie. Maybe in another lifetime, we can.”

With that, Baekhyun releases his hand and stands up. The sun has finally set, and the stars wink back down at them from their place suspended in the sky.

“When you’re ready to come in, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Baekhyun says mischievously before he walks off and disappears back inside.

Sehun’s heart is still drumming inside of his chest when he follows suit.

  
  


Sehun thinks that maybe his heart has stopped working properly.

The boy Baekhyun introduces him to is cute and small, a little shorter than he is. He has inky black hair and warm, bright eyes. They crinkle cutely at the corners when he smiles.

He doesn’t get a name, Baekhyun says it too fast for him to catch before he’s pulled back into the crowd by Chanyeol. The boy stretches his hand out for a handshake that Sehun shyly takes. His hand is soft and warm.

Sehun can’t help but notice how pretty his smile is and how gentle his voice sounds as he says, _“Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Sehun.”_

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess who sehun meets at the end? ;)  
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> lmk what you think!^^
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baeksdoodle) ♡


End file.
